rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sirebel/Gold, Gold and More Gold
The purpose of this blog is to keep track of the gold requirement added with each upgrade. If you enjoy playing RR3 then it probably isn't a good idea to read this unless you are already at 100% completion, get 20 free gold ads per day or are independently wealthy. Each update is listed below (currently starting at 4.2 but will back date when I have time) broken down into the gold required to be spent during the update (usually upgrades on special events), any new gold added as rewards in special events and series, gold requirement added to upgrade all cars to reach 100% and gold requirement added to buy the new cars if you don't win them. There are only so many ways to get gold in this game. The main ones are listed below: *Free ads (max 140 per week) *Daily bonuses (max 135 per month) *WTT (max 300 per week) *Team events (max 100 per week suggested by JPHARP030456) *Online Multiplayer (max 500 but only top 10 players get rewarded with gold) *Completing series (around 100 per series) *Farming old races (maximum is about 1 for each lap of Le Mans) *Buying gold from FM (£79.99 for 1000 at best) This means you can get a maximum of 540 gold per week from free ads, WTT and team events or 3,240 gold in each six week update period. The rest must come from farming or purchasing. In reality, most people only get about 35 gold free per week or 210 gold free per update. Just to depress you more, one lap of Le Mans is worth about 0.75 gold (depending on what level you are on) and it takes around 3 minutes. You can work out from the gold delta how many more farming laps and hours are required to complete. Update 4.5 Evolution of Jaguar Summary of event costs: * 0+ minimum required to win all new cars * 0+ added for upgrades to get to 100% * 0+ added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 0+ added to be won in new series * 0+ added to be won in special events * 0+ required to maintain / reach 100% All aboard the skylark, all change, all change. Update 4.4 Ferrari & Lotus Summary of event costs: * 306 minimum required to win all new cars * 2777 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 2580 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 295 added to be won in new series * 266 added to be won in special events * 2216 required to maintain / reach 100% So numbers are now complete. Not as bad as the last update but worse than 4.2. Not a bad upgrade, didn't require too much hair tearing out this time, low cost to winning all the cars but high upgrade costs for 100% completion. Changed win price for Type 125 to zero as several good drivers managed with R$ only. However, most people will probably need 272 to win it Update 4.3 Le Mans 2016 Update Summary of event costs: * 774 minimum required to win all new cars (HardikVegeta owned Le Mans) * 227 added to be won in new series * 410 added to be won in special events * 3,315 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 3,200 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 2,678 required to maintain / reach 100% That means the net gold added to this event is 2,678 for existing players and an additional 3200 for new players. Given that most people will only get around 500-600 additional gold during this event that's over 2,000 gold needing to be purchased or farmed (2666 laps of Le Mans or 113 hours). Update 4.2 Venom Summary: * 757 required to maintain / reach 100% * 0 minimum spend during update period (pretty sure this isn't right) * 235 added to be won in special events * 182 added to by won in new series * 1174 added for upgrades to get to 100% (assuming you win all the cars for free) * 1770 added to buy new cars (for those that didn't win them or new players) Whilst this felt like a brutal update in terms of the amount of gold required to maintain 100% it actually wasn't in the end compared to the 4.3 release. I haven't included the 75 gold that was gained if you already owned the Aston Martin and I put the cost of the Aston in for those that missed this event and therefore will need to buy it. Category:Blog posts